Robobrain (Fallout 3)
Outcast robobrain Brotherhood of Steel robobrain |location =Capital Wasteland Point Lookout |dialogue =CreatureDialogueRobobrain.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} The robobrain is a type of robot found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Characteristics Specifications Gameplay attributes Robobrains are a fairly common sight in the Capital Wasteland. They can be found in many abandoned buildings, in use by groups such as the Enclave and the Brotherhood Outcasts, or even simply wandering the wastes. There are three variants of the robobrain. The first, and most common, is the military variant used by the U.S. Army, recognizable by its green paint scheme with with a prominent white serial number stencilled at the front. They are more commonly used by various factions. Less common is the gray-colored civilian model, seen wandering the wasteland at random. The Point Lookout add-on introduces the final variant, the robobrain sentry, which is identical in the appearance to the civilian model but possessing significantly more health. Robobrains are substantially more durable, accurate, and dangerous than the more commonly encountered protectron. Armed with a pair of integrated lasers each roughly equal in power to a laser pistol, the robobrain is a moderate threat, though easy to damage due to its size and extreme vulnerability to head shots. Every robobrain has a combat inhibitor on its back, and if the inhibitor is crippled, the robobrain will frenzy and attack indiscriminately. Robobrains also possess a built-in Mesmetron. This attack does not cause much damage, but it may instantly cripple the head of the player character (dealing 1000 damage to the body part) and inflict the concussion status effect, resulting in blurred vision, hindered accuracy, and -4 base Perception. This is used to discourage melee and close-ranged attacks, where the robobrain is weakest. Variants Robobrain right|80px The standard robobrain variant. Usually found roaming the wasteland or in some pre-War buildings, they are often hostile to the player. A few non-hostile robobrains are also found in Vault 112. |level =6 |perception =5 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Robobrain laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Scrap metal * Small energy cells * Fission battery }} U.S. Army robobrain right|80px This variant of robobrain is often found in former U.S. Army buildings, such as Fort Constantine and the National Guard depot, but are also encountered wandering the Wasteland. |level =6 |perception =5 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Robobrain laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Scrap metal * Small energy cells * Fission battery }} Enclave robobrain right|80px A variant of robobrain used by Enclave forces. Usually roaming the wasteland with an Enclave patrol or in specific Enclave related areas. |level =6 |perception =5 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Robobrain laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Scrap metal * Small energy cells * Fission battery }} Robobrain sentry (Point Lookout) right|80px A unique variant of robobrain found in the St. Aubin medical facility, where they guard and maintain Professor Calvert and defend his facility from intruders. |base id = |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Robobrain laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Scrap metal * Small energy cells * Fission battery }} Outcast robobrain right|80px This robobrain variant may be encountered patrolling the Capital Wasteland, but are most commonly found in the area between of the National Guard depot and the Scrapyard, accompanied by a few Brotherhood outcasts. |level =6 |perception =5 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Robobrain laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Scrap metal * Small energy cells * Fission battery }} Brotherhood of Steel robobrain right|80px There are textures for a unique Brotherhood of Steel robobrain in the game's files, although there are no matching robots in the G.E.C.K.. |level =6 |perception =5 |hp =200 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Robobrain laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Scrap metal * Small energy cells * Fission battery }} Notable robobrains * Masterbrain, located in the Vault-Tec headquarters Administration. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Robobrains appear in Fallout 3. Gallery FO3 Brain Bot concept.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Robobrain CA2.jpg|Early robobrain head concepts Robobrain CA3.jpg|Early robobrain concepts Robobrain CA1.jpg|Final robobrain concept turnaround References Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers bg:Робомозък de:Robohirn (Fallout 3) es:Cerebrobot nl:Robobrain (Fallout 3) pl:Robomózg ru:Робомозг uk:Робомозок zh:脑控机器人